Evil Will Walk Once More (2
by Xfairy
Summary: See part one


*****************

WARNING!

This is an X-Files/Phantasmagoria crossover! Some unpleasant violence-scenes may appear!

SECOND WARNING!

This is my first fanfic ever. I'm not liable for any damage.

Title: Evil will walk once more

Author: X_fairy fairy175@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Phantasmagoria, Adrienne Delaney and everyone else involved in the game belong to Sierra, the 

X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! No infringement intended!

Rating: R, I think, for violence (but not yet in this part) 

Category: XR

Spoilers: Don't know yet

Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know! 

Feedback: Please! Otherwise, I might not have the courage to get this story to an end.

Thanks, as always, to Jackie, and to my brother who had a wonderful idea.

Dedicated to my father, who pays the phone bill when I'm reading fanfic once again, and to my mother who endures me sitting in front of the comp all day.

*********************

*********************

Evil Will Walk Once More

by X_fairy

*********************

Part Two

J. Edgar Hoover Building

Basement office

October 17th 1998

11:21AM

Scully sighed as Mulder entered the office with a cheerful grin on his face. 

"Morning, Scully," he greeted her.

"Morning, Mulder. Which old case did you dig up *this time*?" She knew this grin *too* well.

"Langly just told me a *very* strange story on the phone. Happened to his cousin who just moved to some little island called Nipawomsett. That name rang a bell with me.... There's some old x-file that has something to do with it." He put a file folder on the desk in front of her. It looked really old, the paper was yellowed and curling on the edges. "This file was already about 50 years old when it was classified as x-file in 1947."

"Mulder, what connection can be between a recent event and that... ancient file?"

"It took place in the same house."

"Mulder! That's like linking all deaths on Capitol hill!"

"You don't know the house, Scully. Langly was there with her before she moved.... He said it gave him the creeps."

"Langly is afraid of his own nose!" She was getting annoyed slowly but surely. *She* wasn't going to work on a case suggested by *the Lone Gunmen*!

He knew what she was thinking, "Too late, Scully, I already have Skinner's okay."

She stared at him speechlessly. He had done it *again*! 

"C'mon, Scully...." 

"Don't you d a r e......!" she interrupted him furiously.

He held up both hands in defense. "I promise, if you don't think it's worth an investigation after you've seen the house, we're going to fly home immediately!"

*******

On a plane

3:05 PM

Three hours later, they were on a small plane on their way to the island. Scully was looking over the old file. The case was about several murders on a large property out of town. The deaths themselves weren't strange at all. What was strange was the complete lack of a motive.... That man seemed to have killed his wives out of pure bloodlust.... Well, one of them seemed to have cheated on him, but that was no excuse for such an atrocity.... Then she came across an old newspaper article. The man seemed to have been a magician. But what she read in this article about his show didn't seem magic at all.... only horrifying and disgusting. Mulder had already told her what had happened to Langly's cousin..... what was her name?..... Adrienne Delaney. She had moved in yesterday, with her new husband. She had discovered a secret room in the house, where some strange green stuff had come out of some box.... this part sounded a bit unlikely.... at the same moment the husband had had an accident without knowing what had happened, and at the next morning he had started arguing with her to the point where she had gotten afraid of him....

"Mulder, I really don't see a connection between those cases except the location. I don't know what link there could be."

"Wait and see, Scully, just wait and see."

She shrugged, and started to put the file into her briefcase when the pilot announced that they were about to land. 

The small aircraft touched down on an unasphalted roadway that looked more like a country road than like a landing strip. Scully grabbed Mulder's arm and held onto it for dear life as the plane raced towards an approaching car. She sighed heavily with relief when they came to a sudden stop hardly a meter before hitting the car. She was N O T going to like this island.....

"You okay, Scully?" He sounded concerned.

She smiled. "I'm fine, Mulder."

They climbed out of the plane, and Mulder approached the young woman who had just exited the car. "You must be Adrienne Delaney. I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI, and this is my partner Dana Scully. We're here on request of your cousin."

She back completely taken aback. "FBI? But why...."

"We're experts on unexplained phenomena. I have come to the conclusion that your case can be linked to several murders that took place on your property at the beginning of the century."

"Well, in that case.... But you'll have to pass the night at my house, there's no motel or anything in town."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We are used to much more.... unpleasant accommodations," intervened Scully.

"Okay, then..... I was just on my way to town to do some shopping, but I can drive you back, it won't take long."

At that moment, the pilot interrupted them, "I've got to be on my way home, sir. When do you want to be taken back?"

"Latest at..... " Scully started to say.

"We'll phone," Mulder said at the same moment.

The pilot looked from one to the other, shrugged and climbed into the plane. Moments later, he had taken off.

They turned back to Adrienne, who was waiting for them. She gestured for them to get in the car.

Mulder opened the passenger door for Scully. She raised an eyebrow, but got in. He climbed in at the back.

*******

The house

4:42 PM

Scully had to admit that the house gave her the creeps. Adrienne had showed them the rooms, but had been a bit uncomfortable at one of them. "I had a very..... disturbing experience with this bed yesterday." She had told them an absurd story about hands coming out of the bed. Mulder had fallen for it -- of course. Scully had volunteered to take the room, but now she was not so sure about her choice anymore. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She jumped, startled.

"Scully? You decent?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "You nearly scared me to death, Mulder."

His head appeared in the door. "Adrienne is back. I thought we'd talk to her about what happened."

So he was calling her.......? She quickly suppressed that thought. "Fine, let's go."

They went down to the kitchen. Adrienne was already awaiting them. 

"Some coffee?" she asked.

Scully nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure." Mulder smiled his best Prince Charming smile.

Scully shot him an annoyed look and he backed away.

They sat down and Adrienne began to tell them what had happened.

"You already know about that..... ghost... or whatever it was? Did Ringo tell you?"

They nodded. 

"Well, I don't know if that... occurrence is really responsible for Don's behavior, but it would be a strange coincidence.... Usually, we get along very well, we've only been married for four and a half month, but we know each other since a few years.... But this morning, he really screamed at me, for almost no reason. He only wanted me to buy him drain cleaner.... and when I did, he was still very curt and sarcastic..."

"What exactly happened with that..... ghost?" Mulder interrupted.

She was a bit rattled. "I.... I opened that box, and there was this strange green stuff...... it simply rushed off through the house, and then I heard Don scream. He had fallen and hit his head, but he said it was nothing...... and then he started to behave so weird.

I talked to some people in town.... They all say this place is haunted by the ghost of the magician who once lived here. I.... well, it sounds unlikely, but I'm really getting scared. I'm glad that you're here...."

Scully revised her opinion of the woman. She seemed to be more sensible than she had thought at first.....

Mulder smiled. "What did they say about the magician?"

"That he was involved in black arts... He had five wives, but they all died before him.... I also found a newspaper article about one of his shows... It was really disgusting. "

Mulder nodded. " That fits with what I found in the file. Can we have a look at the house?"

"Sure. I'll show you..... as far as I know it myself."

End of Part Two

I know the end is a bit lame, but I needed a break somewhere and this point of the story is as good for it as any other. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Feedback would be appreciated at [fairy175@yahoo.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:fairy175@yahoo.com



End file.
